blackinksoftfandomcom-20200214-history
Althea Deala
Althea Deala (b. 1996 26 August, pen name/alias Len or''' Ea') is a Filipino teenage student who is fond of creating stories and mangas whenever she has spare time. She currently lives in the Philippines. In 2012, it has been decided that she still maintains her pen name as '''Len', but her public username is xVSP3 '(shortcut for ''xVioletShamanPaladin3) and her solo group name is Black Ink Software'. She made another pen name, '''Ea '''for female references. Past (2007-2010) Len wasn't interested in the world of anime until her sister introduced it via friend. The first anime she watched was ''Shaman King (the english dubbed one in Cartoon Network). She got fascinated and started drawing her first fanart about it. However, her fanart progress was cut short as she realized that it won't go anywhere and she kept on creating mary-sue-ish own characters. Ever since then, she started practicing drawing anime until the present. Present (2011 and onwards) In 2011, Len gets busy more often than usual due to her studies thus resulting her to stop making mangas. Though she would usually think of ideas to put in her mangas whenever she has free time. Len has the idea of making random pictures and comics of the characters she plays in her Facebook account and also tends to draw her UTAUs almost every minute. In 2012, it was later revealed that Len had a passion for writing stories in both script and novel form. Up until now, she is still practicing her talents in drawing with additional writing to boot. It was also in this year that she got an eye for game making and video editing. Works (Summarized) 'Originals Works' 'Extra Works' Maskots/'Children' 'Children' is a term for Len's RP characters in various accounts. They appear as special guests in her works and will only appear in the Chronicles chapter (manga/game/literature) after the player finishes the story mode/reading the comic/story. Here are some of the characters who appear in the Chronicles chapter: *Summerai Delphinox - Len's role-playing character in Pottermore. She is a Hufflepuff *Licorice Delaine - Len's 2nd UTAUloid with an alto voice range. Her last name is revealed in the games only *Linden D. Evans - Licorice's genderbend version *Rie Miene - Len's 1st UTAUloid with high voice range *Antoine Valliorez - Len's 2nd role-playing character in Pottermore. He is a Ravenclaw *Overlord Leira - Len's RP character in her deviantART group, Realm of Worlds *Tyrant Toire - Len's other RP character in her deviantART group *Princess Sella - Len's other RP character in her deviantART group. She is the daughter of Overlord Leira and Tyrant Toire, making her the 'granddaughter' of Len Inspiration According to Len, she found a lot of inspirations and influences in her journey and majority of them would be under anime or manga while some are in different platforms. *Kobato. - CLAMP *Toradora! - Yuyuko Takemiya, Yasu *School Days - 0verflow *Avatar: The Last Airbender - Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko *Higanbana no Saku Yoru ni - 07th Expansion Games *Clannad - Key *Record of Agarest War - Idea Factory *RomaHeta - ?Unknown Creator? *Disgaea Series - Nippon Ichi Software *Okami - Clover Studio *Fate/Stay Night - Type-Moon *RE: Alistair ++ - Sakevisual *Grand Theft Auto Series - Rockstar Games *HetaOni - Tomoyoshi *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Game Arts *Every Sunrise - Sakevisual *Kingdom Hearts Series - Square *Alice: Madness Returns - Spicy Horse *HetaQuest - Fujino *Silent Hill Series - Konami Computer Entertainment Tokyo and various *Marl Kingdom Series - Nippon Ichi Software *Eternal Sonata - Tri-Crescendo *Air - Key *Ripples - Sakevisual *Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke o Series - Fuguriya, Peco, Shinichirō Sano *God of War Series - Sony Computer Entertainment Santa Monica Studio *Gloria Hetalia! - Gloria Hetalia Game Manufacture Committee *Fatal Frame Series - Tecmo *Assassin's Creed Series - Ubisoft Monstreal *Ao Oni - ??? *Ib - kouri *X-note - zeiva *Gakuen Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya Extra Notings 'Ninja Saga' Len then decides to make pictures and comics of the characters she plays. She has grown obssessed in making a story of her characters in Emagist Entertainment Limited 's Ninja Saga in her Facebook account'. '''Her two ninjas (one from her account orginally and another from her sister's account) made a promise during their childhood days to be promoted in the same level at the same time until they reach Jonin but unfortunately one of them needed to stay behind and break their promise. It was later decided that she dropped the manga/literature that she was about to make. 'UTAUloid' Len never taken UTAU very seriously so whenever she would make comics it would be out of randomness since she indicated that 'their is no actual story' in her UTAUs. But she is still working on it. Her UTAUs are planned to be 3 of them namely Rei Miene (Normal voice), Rie Miene (High voice) and Rui Miene (Low voice) and she made them somewhat like 'sisters'. However, even if they are already planned, she decided to not give them to public fearing of bad comments. Rui is, so far, the only one who doesn't have her voicebank yet but Rei and Rie already have their own but they have problems with their pronounciations. Recently, Len already planned to make an ACT2 and ACT3 for Rei and Rie but no plans on making Rui's voicebank. She went too far to the point of actually planning Appends for each of her UTAUs which can be viewed in her memo . In 2012, Len decided to cancel off Rei Miene and Rui Miene, and focus on Licorice and Rie Miene instead. Trivia *After a lot of usernames, Len decided to settle with '''xVSP3' and Black Ink Software. *For some unknown reason, Len enjoys watching other people play some survival horror games even if she ends up having nightmares from it. *She likes playing games like RPGs (Disgaea, Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure, Atelier Annie), visual novels (Ripples, X-Note, Katawa Shoujo) and fighting games (Tekken, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes). This games include fan-made (Honey Gift, Parallel Lovers) and originally made games (Mr. Toko and Xolga, RE: Alistair). *Len likes perverted stuff such as shown in the Japanese cartoon Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. *She hates it when her favorite game or doujinshi or anime isn't continued. *She likes Vocaloid songs *Len normally uses Adobe Photoshop CS4 to color her artworks. But she wishes to try SAI and Adobe Photoshop Elements in coloring. *She uses Sony Vegas Pro. 8 in editing videos and post in YouTube to gain subscribers. *There are so many programs that Len wanted to try, namely: Adobe After Effects, Ren'py, SAI, Adobe Photoshop Elements, Sony Vegas Pro. 9 and 10 *Len has no favoritism in her works and loves each story and character equally, referring to them as her 'children'. *She tends to like violent videogames sometimes. *Len is known as 'Lenea' in every videogame produced under her, and she is the ultimate character to be unlocked as she is extremely powerful. *She likes creating girls/boys who are beautiful/cute/handsome in appearance yet have a tsundere-type of personality. Usernames Len goes through various sites which she joined. Here is a list of her usernames: *xVSP3/Black Ink Software (Official) *xVSP3 (Anipan) *xVSP3 (FictionPress) *ShamanNightxWine (deviantART) *ShamanBook/ShamanBooknoUta/xVSP3 (YouTube) *QuestKnight21155 (Pottermore) Links *Official site *FictionPress *deviantArt *Anipan *YouTube *SmackJeeves *UTAU site (UTAU) Category:Extras Category:Tsundere Category:Virgo